legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
Fission Mailed
|Image = image:Notarize.png |Start = Talk to Notarize in Cloudopolis |Length = Medium (9 interactions) |Rewards = 100 bits 500 XP in all talents |Release date = April 10, 2015 |Developers = Aabicus (Author) }} Fission Mailed is a quest obtained from Notarize in Cloudopolis. Quest initiation Notarize can be found on a bench in Cloudopolis by dropping down from the platform behind Cloudopolis hospital. When talked to, he is very anxious and preoccupied about an upcoming case. When questioned further, he will reveal that he represents Limeaide, who purchased an arcade machine from Loadsa Monet that later exploded. As the said salespony has gone missing, and without an incriminating statement from him, Notarize is without proof. Should the player agree to help, Notarize will provide them with Bugsy's Bug in order to record their conversation. The player must then ask Notarize about where to find Loadsa, at which point he reveals that he knows next to nothing about him, and directs the player to speak to Limeaide instead. Journal: Today I met a young lawyer named Notarize. Not much of a talker, but polite. He's asked me to speak to his client, a drink vendor, and the salesman who sold her a faulty arcade machine. I suppose I have nothing better to do. *''Find out story from Limeaide.'' The arcade machine Limeaide will contend that she installed the machine correctly. Upon realizing that she doesn't really have a lot of useful information for the player, she will invite them to interview her daughters, Spice and Sugar, as well. Should the player do so, they will be able to report to Limeaide that there is an interesting discrepancy between their statements, but Limeaide isn't able to resolve it, and information about the name of the arcade machine from Loadsa is required. Journal: After talking with Limeaide: Limeaide's children, Sugar and Spice, were the ones who actually used the machine. I need to question them about it. *''Talk to Sugar about the machine.'' *''Talk to Spice about the machine.'' After talking with Sugar and Spice: *''Check with Limeaide.'' After checking with Limeaide: Ask Loadsa about the name of the arcade machine. *''Ask Loadsa Monet questions.'' Pacpony or Super Magic Bros? Speaking to Loadsa does not go well, as he is rather defensive about the accusations. Talking to him again with a different approach, however, allows the player to retrieve the required information. Journal: Talk to Limeaide again. *''Tell Limeaide the truth.'' The truth The player may now present their solution of the case to Limeaide, or speak to all the witnesses again as often as is necessary to figure it out. Once the solution has been correctly presented to Limeaide, resulting in the resolution of a hidden family conflict, she will decide to drop the case against Loadsa and ask the player to deliver the news. Journal: If the player opts to speak to Sugar and Spice again: *''Talk to Sugar again.'' *''Talk to Spice again'' After telling Limeaide the truth: Let Notarize and Loadsa know that Limeaide is dropping the case. *''Tell Notarize everything.'' Quest completion Notarize, while miffed about losing work, is glad to see justice prevail and will take back his bug and reward the player seven percent of what would have been his lawyer fee, amounting to 100 bits, as well as 500 XP in all talents. Journal: Through logical deduction and asking the right questions, I figured out that Limeaide's daughter Sugar broke the machine on accident while secretly examining its inner workings. Luckily Limeaide took it rather well, and Lodsa was pleased to hear the case against him has been dropped. It's always nice to help my fellow ponies out (though the 100 bit reward money doesn't hurt either.) Trivia * The name of this quest is a reference to the concept of the same name, itself named in reference to the famous occurrence in the video game Metal Gear Solid 2. * Until it was patched in a hotfix during OSE 10, this quest would break after questioning Limeaide's daughters for the first time, since Limeaide's dialogue would not advance. Prior to OSE 10, this quest broke even earlier, triggering absolutely no quest-specific dialogue apart from Notarize. * The arcade machine is mentioned to be a Pacpony game machine, a reference to the Pac-Man arcade game. **In earlier Open Server Events, the player could play the minigame by accessing a well in Ponydale. ** The manufacturer of the arcade machine, AppleSoft, references both Apple Inc. and Microsoft **Sugar mentions the arcade machine being a Super Magic Bros game machine, referencing the Super Smash Bros. series of video games. * The journal entry for quest completion misspells Loadsa's name as "Lodsa". * Before the Open Access Release, the quest initially gave out 5000 XP. Gallery LOE quest Fission Mailed.png|Locations in Cloudopolis significant to the Fission Mailed quest Category:Quests Category:Cloudopolis